


i love, like the moon loves the earth

by thecompost



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompost/pseuds/thecompost
Summary: fluffy oneshot. ficlet, post s3 rayllum. that's all.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	i love, like the moon loves the earth

**Author's Note:**

> please, enjoy the fluff.

“Hey, sad prince.” Rayla said softly, standing above Callum. 

“Hey.”

“Why the long face?” Rayla questioned. 

“Aaravos,” Callum replied. “These stars just remind me of him.” 

Rayla tilted her head up towards the heavens.

“He’s gone now. Just think of the stars as they are. They’re beautiful.”

Callum nodded in agreement. “Not as pretty as you, though,” he said. Rayla blushed slightly, and chuckled.

“What?” Callum asked, playfully. 

“You romantic dummy,” she said.  _ Her  _ romantic dummy.

The night shone above them, filled with stars, the moon bright, its light cold yet comforting, basking the Spire.

Rayla squatted beside him. “Come one. Let’s go to the base. I heard they have great moonberry surprise.”

Callum smiled. “Thanks. But I’m okay here.” Rayla shrugged, and sat down, scooching next to him.

She leaned against his shoulder, still a little annoyed that he’s taller.

Horns counted, she thought.

…

Dawn broke, and Rayla slowly opened her eyes. The endless sky stretched out before her, clouds obstructing the view of the ground.

Callum was still asleep, snoring a bit. He was very cute when he snored.

Rayla stood, stretching her legs. It was still fairly early, so Rayla decided to do some training.

It was a little chilly out, and as Rayla walked lightly down the steps, she shivered. Rayla neared the bottom, but before she could step on the ground she heard a voice.

It was Callum, yelling “Wait! You need a jacket!” He ran down the staircase and handed her his vest.

“Thanks,” Rayla said, pulling it on.

“Love you!” Callum shouted, running up the steps.

Rayla smiled. “Love you too.”

The wind didn’t seem so bad anymore.


End file.
